Loyalty
by Evey Edge
Summary: Juliette's getting releases from rehab and Nico has a few ideas for making sure it sticks. Unfortunately Pittman disagrees. Loyalties will be tested, and choices will be made. Eventually Dani/Nico. Written before episode 1x12.
1. Chapter 1

"Something on your mind, Nico?"

Marshall Pitman sat at his desk, his eyes never leaving the I-Phone in his hand as he addressed the man standing before him. Nico was used to his boss' multitasking and wasn't offended. He knew the man could simultaneous carry on a business negotiation in Japanese and successfully manipulate the stock market all the while playing chess against a Grand Master. Pittman's ability to split his focus was unparalleled by anyone Nico knew or had ever heard of. Of course if Pittman had been able to prioritize where he directed that focus, Nico wouldn't be in the position he was in right now.

"Mr. Pitman, it's about Juliette,"

Marshall Pittman didn't stall his speed reading of whatever vitally important document he was perusing, but when he spoke again his voice had a certain edge to it.

"Yes?"

"As you know she is being released from the institution today-"

"I'm aware. My only child being released from rehab. God only knows how many hours it will stick."

"I was thinking that I could arrange her admittance into an AA program. I'd be happy to find someone to escort her to meetings-"

"No. Knowing Juliette she would just use it as an opportunity to air our private family business to a room full of strangers. Undoubtedly it would all end up on the front page of a tabloid and the last thing we need is more bad press."

It was fortunate Nico had a lot of experience hiding his emotions. Juliette was fighting addictions, addictions brought about by years of his neglect, that would ultimately either ruin or end her life and Pittman was worried about bad press.

"Therapy would be another possible alternative. It's completely confidential, so you wouldn't need to worry about exposure. Dr. Santino has done some pretty impressive work with Terrence King and -"

"My daughter and Terrence King have nothing in common."

Except a history of over-partying and ending up on the front of tabloids.

"Juliette is a Pittman. She needs to learn how to manage her own life without leaning on anyone else."

Who was she supposed to have learned this from, one of the multitudes of nannies that had raised her in her parents' perpetual absence? Nico counted himself fortunate that Pittman was not, despite what some of his business rivals thought, a mind reader.

"Mr. Pittman-"

"That will be all, Nico."

Nico left Pittman's office in an unusual state of uncertainty. He had a problem and no idea how to solve it. How did he balance his loyalties? On the one hand there was Pittman, his long time employer who had taken a chance on him all those years ago when he'd returned from his tour of service in an even darker place than Juliette was right now. He had spent the intervening years trying to repay that debt. As part of that repayment he had taken on the duty of watching over Pittman's daughter. That's how it all started, as one more part of his job. That had changed the day he met her.

Juliette had been in her room playing with her dolls when the current nanny…Tina…Trina…had brought him upstairs to meet her. She'd been wearing a pink dress covered in little white daisies. Her long chocolate hair was tied back with a satin ribbon. A little princess. That had been his first thought when he'd seen her. When he had come in the room she turned and looked at him, right at him, right into his eyes, and she didn't look away. The nanny told Juliette his name and she didn't respond she just kept right on looking. She'd stood up, doll in hand, and walked over to him, never breaking eye contact. That was when she held out her doll to him.

"Her name is Sofia. I like to hold her when I'm sad."

Nico had been stunned for a moment before forcing a smile.

"What makes you think I'm sad?"

Juliette hadn't answered, she just continued holding out the doll until he'd taken it. The smile she'd given him had sent wave of warmth through him that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. That had been it for him. She was, for better or for worse, a part of his life.

Over the next few years he done his best to stay close, to be there when she needed him, but thanks to his success Pittman kept piling on more and more duties. Nico couldn't say no to the man who had taken him on at a moment in time where his life could have easily spiraled down to a place of no return. As for the the little girl who had tried to help him in the only way she'd known how, he'd tried to convince himself that she'd be fine. She had parents and nannies and staff. She had the best things in life money could buy. What would a princess possibly need someone like him for?

Years later circumstances caused him to re-enter her life and she'd acted like she didn't recognize him. Maybe she hadn't. He certainly didn't recognize her. A bleach blonde sixteen-year-old with enough make slathered on to pass for twenty-one, arrested for underage drinking at a frat party. Where had his princess gone? After that it had become a blur of misdemeanors he'd made disappear, photos he'd made vanish, and of course that trip to the Planned Parenthood (a false alarm, thank God). On every one of these occasions he'd tried to remind himself that he wasn't her father, that choices she made were her own, and they had nothing to do with him. Somehow that never seemed relieve his feelings of guilt.

So what now? Obey his boss or try one last time to save his princess?


	2. Chapter 2

Dani didn't know why she was surprised to Nico standing at her back door at 10 am on a Monday morning. Oh, no, actually she did. It was very un-Nico to arrive during the daytime and on a work day, no less. She didn't even have a patient to get rid of. This was shaping up to be one strange day.

"Nico. Good to see you. Let me guess: we have a situation. So what's TK done now? Run away to the circus? Joined a cult? Sexually harassed Michele Obama?" She smiled playfully up at him, expecting him to return her grin with his patented half smile which always reached his eyes, but never was allowed to become a full grin. Unfortunately the expression on his face didn't change, an expression that was very different from his usual cool, confident façade. If it were on anyone else's face she would have called it uncertainty. He was even shifting his weight from foot to foot. It was really weird to watch.

"Is this a bad time?" That sentence scared Dani more than anything else Nico could have said to her. Nico was acting stranger than she'd ever seen him and there didn't seem to be a time sensitive crisis to manage. That mean something bad…really bad…had happened…her children…no,no she would have gotten a call from school. But TK, TK was always taking risks, so many risks and whenever something happened with TK, Nico was the first to know.

"Nico, what's wrong! IS it TK? Was there an accident? Is he-Is he-" Dani couldn't even get the sentence out. She felt light-headed and the sound of her heartbeat filled her ears. In some distant corner of her mind she was aware she was having a panic attack, but that knowledge could stop the increased flow of blood pumping throughout her body. Dani swayed a little on her feet and Nico's arms automatically shot out to steady her.

"Whoa. Whoa. Dani, TK is fine, everyone is fine. Just breathe. Breathe with me. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath in. Deep breath out." Dani didn't know if it was the feeling of Nico's hands holding her steady or the sound of his voice, so clear and so sure, that calmed her so quickly. All she knew was that, for a man who routinely startled her (sometimes she suspected just for the fun of it), he sure could make her feel safe. Dani smiled weakly at Nico to let him know she was okay.

"I'm good, Nico. Thanks." He nodded tightly, but didn't remove his hands from her forearms. He had such a look of distraction on his face as he looked at her, she suspected he may actually have forgotten they were there. Dani decided not to say anything, not after he'd been so…there…for her. Granted it had only been for a minute and he had partially created the problem in the first place, but still…it was nice to be caught by someone, now and again. Also it wasn't exactly like the feeling of his hands on her was unpleasant. Whoa, reign in that thought Dr. Santino. Fortunately it appeared that whatever theories she may or may not have had about Nico's telepathic ability were unfounded.

"My fault. I shouldn't have-This is a mistake, putting you in the middle of this. I should go." Nico seemed to suddenly noticed the location of his hands and hastily removed them. The places his hands had former been felt colder suddenly. She shivered involuntarily, blaming the onset of the autumn chill.

"Sorry," he apologized again and turned to leave. This time it was Dani who reached and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nico. You said everyone was fine. But everyone is clearly not fine. If everyone were fine you wouldn't be here." Nico gave a somewhat twisted smile.

"You're right. What reason would I have to be here, if the Hawks didn't need you for something?" Dani didn't know quite how to respond. Nico was usually very direct when it came to telling Dani what he wanted from her. Or what his boss wanted from her. Maybe that was what this was all about? Pittman wanted something from her and Nico didn't think she was up to it? Dani had to admit, it kind of stung. She thought they were past the stage in their relationship where she had to prove herself to him. She thought he respected her. She'd done great work, damn it!

"Or Pittman," Dani definitely got a reaction there, but not the one she'd been expecting. What was that; disgust, anger, guilt? Some combination of all three? Something was up, and not with the team, or at least not just with the team. With Nico.

"Pittman. Right. Dr. Santino, I'm sorry for taking up your time. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. I'll be leaving now." Nico looked pointedly at her hand, which was still on his shoulder. Dani gave him a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Nico blinked, probably at that shock of hearing his own words repeated back to him. Granted the situations were different, he'd had her in a locked car and she had one hand on his well-muscled shoulder. Not exactly an inescapable position for a former SEAL. Still her power was in words, not physical strength and all she had to do was find the right ones to convince him to stay.

"Nico, you have come to my office during regular hours when I am patient-free without a troubled professional athlete in tow. You have asked me if I was available to assist you and now I have heard the words 'I'm sorry' coming out of your mouth. I am VERY WORRIED about YOU. Would you please come in?" It took a few seconds for her words to sink in, but when they did she received the smile she had hoped for from the moment she'd heard a knock at her back door.

"Yes, Dr. Santino, I would like that very much."


	3. Chapter 3

Nico had been sitting on Dr. Santino's couch for three minutes without saying a word. The truth was he had no idea where to start. Or how much to say. Nico's morality may have been a bit more flexible than that of the average man, but he did have his own code to which he adhered. Simply put he tried to return good for good and bad for bad. Dr. Santino had done a lot of good. It was this fact that made him think that this was the best and worst place for him to go to for help right now. He had already chosen Juliette's welfare over her father's wishes. Now he needed to make another decision.

If Pittman found out Nico had disobeyed him then Nico would lose his job. He had reconciled himself to that. What he couldn't make up his mind about was if he should involve Dr. Santino. Nico didn't want the wraith of Pittman to extend to his favorite Hawk's asset, but he didn't feel comfortable trusting Juliette's recovery to anyone else. So what was the right move here?

"Nico?" Nico's focused snapped back to the present and on to the attractive therapist sitting across from him. Her eyebrows were knit together in concern. It almost made him smile. It may have been irrational in the midst of so much potential disaster but her look of worry made him feel…good. Not that he enjoyed causing her stress, but it was a novel occurrence, someone being concerned over his well-being.

"Dr. Santino, I have situation which I am not sure how best to handle."

"Is it something I can help you with?"

"Yes. But I am concerned about what the consequences might be for you if you do."

"I don't understand."

"Do you remember when I asked you about how best to help my friend?"

"Of course. You said she had problems with drinking and men."

"Right. I arranged for her to enter a rehab program. She gets out today. I'm worried about her relapsing."

"There are no guarantees, but the best defense against relapse is a support group of some kind. I could make a few phone calls-"

"I want you to take her on as a patient."

"Before I give you an answer, I want to know what you meant by 'consequences'."

"Fair enough. My friend's name is Juliette Pittman."

"Juliette Pittman? As in-"

"As in daughter of our illustrious boss, Marshal Pittman."

"OK, so what, you're worried Pittman will fire me if I don't 'fix' his daughter fast enough?"

"No, I'm worried he'll fire you for treating her against his wishes."

"He doesn't want me as her therapist?"

"He doesn't want anyone as her therapist. He thinks therapy is for lesser mortals, not Pittmans."

"Ah. And you would disagree?"

"I think problems don't fix themselves."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said Pittman might fire me for helping Juliette. Wouldn't you get in trouble too?"

"It's a risk I'm prepared to take. You don't have to do the same. I could find someone else. It might even lessen the risk of exposure to use someone not associated with the team."

"So why come to me at all?"

"Because you are better at fixing people than anyone I've ever met."

"This is important to you, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. When can expect her?"

"You'll do it?"

"When have I ever said no to you?"

"Plenty of times actually."

"And how often have you taken no for an answer?"

"But that was all related to your job. This is NOT your job. In fact, it could cost you your job."

"Nico, take yes for answer."

"I'm just concerned you haven't fully considered the potential impact of your-"

"Nico, I've considered it. What I've also considered is that you've asked for my help. Anytime I've needed yours, I've always gotten it. That PI Ray had following me, the loan sharks who came to my house, and Ray Jay and Lindsey, when they were caught selling TKs memorabilia."

"I was just doing my job."

"That may be, but it meant something to me."

"Dr. Santino, you don't owe me anything-"

"It's not about repaying a debt, Nico. I'm not looking for you to return my marker or something."

"I don't understand."

"I'm saying I'm your friend, Nico and as your friend I will do this for you. And don't worry, I don't require reciprocity Mr. 'I was just doing my job,'"

"I didn't mean-"

"Just tell me when to expect Miss Pittman."

"When are you free tomorrow?"

"Wow, we're scheduling an actual appointment? Pinch me, I must be dreaming. Does 11am work for you?"

"I'll make sure she's here."

"Good."

"And Dr. Santino?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Nico, is this REALLY necessary?" When Nico had called and given Juliette Dr. Santino's address he hadn't told her why he wanted her to meet him there. She'd asked of course, but he hadn't answered, he just hung up. He figured the odds of her coming, if only to discover why he'd called her in the first place, were a solid 90%. If he'd given her the real reason he'd wager his odds at no better than 30%. She'd been less than thrilled to discover he he'd brought her to another "head shrinker".

"Juliette, you asked me to help you, for real. You know I do not do things half way. Without additional support the odds of someone staying clean and sober-"

"Are not good, I know. But I'm sick to death of talking to these people. They all say exactly the same things and it never helps." It was true Juliette had seen a fair number of therapists during her early teens, back when Pittman still considered Juliette a salvageable investment. It hadn't had any effect on her behavior, except perhaps made it worse. Still all of those others hadn't been Dr. Santino.

"Dr. Santino is different."

"How?" Where to start? Her tenacity? Her ingenuity? Her perceptiveness? Above all her effect.

"She's an impact player."Results that's what may Dr. Santino so different. Where the stakes were high and the pressure was on, she got results.

"I'm sorry, again please, without the sports lingo." Despite, or perhaps because of the many sports teams owned by her family, Juliette had never had any fondness for athletics.

"I've watched her work for the past three months, and she gets results." Unfortunately Juliette latched on to the exactly the wrong part of that statement.

"You've watched her work? Why would you be watching a therapist…wait…I saw a TK interview where he said he was working on his anger management issues. Nico did you bring me to a sports shrink?" And here it was, exactly the discussion he had hoped to avoid.

"Dr. Santino only recently began treating professional athletes and she is a licensed substance abuse councilor-"

"Nico, she works for my father! You really want me to open up to some stranger who will probably report everything I say back to that man!"

"Not Dr. Santino," Nico knew better than anyone that nothing except the safety of Dr. Santino's children came before protecting her clients.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You of all people know that Marshall doesn't employ, he owns." Nico had to admit that was typically the case. Most people could be swayed by the money and influence that Pittman wields. Fortunately Dani Santino was not most people. As for himself, Nico did wonder sometimes, whether or not he had chosen his indentured servitude. Whatever the answer he still believed he retained his free will.

"Like he owns me? The fact we are having this conversation disproves that. He does not own me, Juliette. And he does not own Dr. Santino. By agreeing to treat you, against your father's wishes, she is jeopardizing the financial security of her family."

"That doesn't make any sense, Nico. She doesn't even know me."

"I trust her, Juliette." And that would simply have to be enough for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Juliette had been sitting stiffly on Dani's coach with her arms wrapped tightly around herself for fifteen minutes, fidgeting and glaring at her new therapist. When Dani had opened the door to Nico's knock and introduced herself to the thin twenty-year-old, the girl had given her a once over, turned to Nico and said "Really?". Nico had given Juliette an uncompromising stare and she had rolled her eyes and swept into Dani's house without another word. Dani had said goodbye Nico, followed Juliette into her office, and neither had said a word since. Everything about Juliette's body language screamed that she did not want to be there and with reluctant patients the best move was generally to allow them to initiate the conversation. If the patient feels in control of the session, then they are more likely to share what's on their mind. Most people found it immensely difficult to sit and do nothing all. All Dani needed to do was outlast her patient.

"Aren't you going to ask me any questions?" Twenty minutes. Dani had to give Juliette credit, it was definitely not the shortest about of time she'd played this game for.

"Do you want me to?"

"That's why you're here isn't it?"

"Do you usually answer questions with questions?"

"Do you?" Dani smiled. Classic evasion methods.

"Fair enough. How about I tell you why I'm here, and then you could tell me why you're here. Agreed?" Juliette pursed her lips, considering it of a moment before nodding.

"Fine."

"I'm here to help through what will probably be the most emotionally challenging time of your entire life. I'm here to listen and provide support, not to interrogate you, or to judge you. So what about you? Why are you here?"

"Nico."

"Could you elaborate a little on that?"

"Nico told me to come, so I came."

"Do you usually do what Nico tells you to do?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Dani found herself wondering, as she had many times since yesterday, just how well Juliette knew Nico. She'd would have to be careful not to use her time with Juliette as a means of learning more about the man she had so many questions about.

"It does seem that way sometimes; however you didn't really answer my question." Juliette exhaled gustily.

"No, I don't always listen to Nico, but when I don't I almost always regret it."

"So you're here now, because-"

"Because Nico says you can help. He says you're different. He says he trusts you," Juliette squinted her eyes at Dani, as if trying to spot some physical sign of why this should be. Meanwhile Dani was fighting to keep the shock she felt at Nico's praise from showing on her face. Trust? From Nico? She knew Nico thought she was good at her job, but for him to say out loud that he trusted her? She found it almost impossible to believe. Why did she have to hear secondhand from Juliette? Why couldn't he have just told her himself. Then again he had told her, hadn't he, when he'd shown up at her door with a problem he didn't know how to fix. He'd told her things that could be used against him. He'd entrusted her with the well being of someone personally important to him. Nico might hoard his words like a miser hoards gold, but his actions had communicated what he couldn't or wouldn't say. Dani felt her lips a curl into an involuntary smile. Juliette picked up on the expression right away.

"Are you sleeping with him?" That question jerked Dani out of her thoughts and back into the moment in a split second.

"Excuse me?" Dani felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and tried to replace the images that had flown, unbidden, to her mind with the more soothing, calming visualization of a clear lake on a sunny day.

"Are you sleeping with Nico?" There wasn't an accusation in her tone, just genuine curiosity.

"Juliette, it's not appropriate to ask me questions about my personal life."

"But its appropriate for you to ask me about mine?" The defensive edge in her voice had returned.

"That's different. You're my patient-"

"Yeah and why it that again? Nico said if my father finds out your 'treating me' he could fire you."

"He might, yes."

"So why risk that?"

"I can't refuse to help someone just because it might somehow negatively impact me." Juliette gave a snort of disbelief.

"So you'd risk making an enemy of Marshall Pittman just to help some spoiled little party girl you've never met before?" If Nico hadn't already indicated there was some unresolved issues between Juliette and her father, her referring to him by his full name would have been a tip off. Also some definite self image problems.

"Is that how you see yourself? As 'a spoiled little party girl'?"

"Don't head shrink me! I want an answer!"

"Yes, I am willing to risk making an enemy of Marshall Pittman to help you."

"So what you're the Superwoman of shrinks, saving the world one messed up chick at a time?" Looking at Juliette Dani could see cynicism that had no business on the face of someone so young. This girl wasn't that much older the Ray Jay and Lindsey, and yet the world had already aged her decades beyond her 22 years. It was such an unnecessary waste of youth.

"I think you mean either Wonder Woman of shrinks or Superman of shrinks. There is no Superwoman."

"What?"

"My son was very into comic books when he was nine, so I got to know my superheroes pretty well. And to answer your question, no, I'm not trying to save the world. I'm just trying my best to fix my corner of it." And Juliette, through Nico, was now a part of that corner.

"You sound like Nico. He likes fixing things too." Dani thought back to that night she'd come out of strip club, defeated. 'I can fix a lot of things, but I can't fix people. That's your job.' That was them, two fixers. Two sides of the same coin.

"So you are sleeping with him?" There it was again. Dani had to wonder if it was just a tool Juliette was using to keep her off balance or if there was really something behind the inquiry.

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Nico says he trusts you. I'm assuming you know Nico well enough to know that he doesn't say things like that."

"Not typically, no."

"Try not at all. I've known him for fifteen years and it took him that long for him to admit he 'cares' what happens to me. He's known you for three months and he 'trusts' you. I would like to know why."


End file.
